


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by peachywoo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, actually everyone is gay because thats just canon, lots of friendship dynamics, seungseok gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/pseuds/peachywoo
Summary: When Wooseok meets Seungyoun, the thought of falling in love with him never crossed his mind.But it still happened.





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Angie here~
> 
> On the last work I posted I talked about writing a longer project, and here it is but of course it's not finished.  
I decided to make this a chaptered fic, and write it along the way. I hope it's okay and you enjoy it.  
Don't know how many chapters it will have! 
> 
> Thinks to keep in mind:   
I don't know how school works in the usa nor korea so forgive my Argentinian ass if things are iffy<3  
If there are any mistakes also SORRY I'm sleep deprived and seungseok gay
> 
> Also, I will take my time to write, I'm in university and going through some stuff, writing helps me take my mind off things and I hope that if you like this you understand it! <3 
> 
> If I feel like posting short one shots I will too~ and I plan on taking part in the 99&Up fic fest. 
> 
> nobody reads this anyway so yee yee

Wooseok has never been in love.

It never happened for him. He's liked plenty of boys in his (not that long) lifespan, he even had a boyfriend for a short period of time, but he's never been in _love_. People bore him way too easily, he doesn't like to think of himself as pretentious or too demanding, it's just that the people that took interest in him were always shallow. Plain. Empty.

And the thing about Wooseok is that he really wants to find someone to love. He has never experienced what being in love entails, but he's plenty smart to figure out some of it (and he hopes not to sound too lame and naive when saying he got some of his knowledge from movies). He wants to love deeply, with the nice and the ugly, the raw shit that comes with it. He wants it all. 

When Wooseok meets Seungyoun, the thought of falling in love with him never crossed his mind. 

But it still happened.

* * *

Wooseok is late. 

Usually, being late wouldn't be such a big problem, but he's running late for his History of Music class and Mrs. Choi is not the most understanding of teachers (not understanding at all). He already had her as a teacher before this semester started, and one could say that she wasn't a ray of sunshine.

When he finally makes it to the entrance of the class, he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. As he steps in, all heads turn to look at him.

"Nice of you to join us," says Mrs. Choi from her desk right in the middle front. He bows and apologizes, "I will let it slide this time since it's only our 2nd class, but don't let it become a habit, I won't be as nice then. Now go find a seat," Wooseok nods and mumbles a _thank you_, but he really isn't thankful about all the attention she's gathering towards him. He turns around to scan the whole classroom trying to find an empty seat. 

As he struggles to find one, a hand shoots up in the air. He sees a boy in the back pointing to the empty desk next to him and Wooseok quickly rushes to the back. 

When he gets there he shoots a smile to the boy that was kind enough not to let Wooseok embarrass himself even further by awkwardly standing in the front without a seat.

"Thank you," says Wooseok while sitting down, he lowers his voice so Mrs. Choi won't call him out again, "I really can't see that well, so you saved me from looking even more like a dumbass," he adds as he takes his things out.

"No problem," he hears the other say in a whisper "We all been there, especially with Mrs. Choi," he chuckles as he says this. Wooseok smiles and finally looks at the other. When he sees him, his first thought is how friendly and happy he looks, kinda resembling a Shiba dog. He's also wearing a beret, just like Wooseok.

"Yeah, kind of a pain in the ass," he jokes, and the other nods, "I'm Wooseok."

"A pleasure, I'm Seungyoun," he says, the smile still on his face. Wooseok likes his energy. He could definitely use an acquaintance in this class since none of the people he knows share this subject with him.

After they introduce themselves, both decide to focus on the lecture. As much a Wooseok dislikes Mrs. Choi, she's a great teacher, so time passes by pretty quickly and before he notices she's already dismissing them, "Remember to hand out the assignment next week as soon as you enter the room, you can leave now."

As he gathers his things, he notices that Seungyoun doesn't move to leave the room but stands next to his desk. He looks at him, a question clear on his features, "I was wondering," starts Seungyoun, "Would you like to grab lunch with me?" he asks, "I don't wanna be too forward since we don't know each other, but I think it would be nice to get closer to someone that also takes this subject."

Wooseok smiles, _so Seungyoun is in the same situation as him_.

He's about to easily agree, but then he remembers that he has already promised to have lunch with the boys, and Seungwoo will beat his ass if he misses their lunch date again, "I would love too," he starts, "But I already have plans with my friends, which I can't escape from or else they will whine about it all week, and I really don't want to deal with them," Seungyoun smiles and nods. Wooseok continues "But let me give you my number, at least we can contact each other if we need something. You know, since both of us seem to be alone for this one."

"That would be great," says Seungyoun, taking his phone out and giving it to Wooseok. He grabs it and types in his number, and then hands it back to Seungyoun. The other takes it and looks at the screen confused, "You didn't save the number?"

Wooseok smiles at him and stands up to leave, "It's better if you choose my contact name as you please," he explains, already walking out, "Text me so I can have your number too, see you!" 

"See you," says Seungyoun, waving at him with a smile on his face.

* * *

When he arrives to the diner, both Seungwoo and Yohan are already there. It's a cozy little place 10 minutes away from campus, and it has become their "tradition" to have lunch there every Wednesday since it's the only day of the week when they don't have to be running from one class to another during lunchtime. Their schedule is the worst.

He makes his way to the table and smiles at his friends, "Hello, boys."

"Thought you wouldn't come," says Seungwoo.

Wooseok rolls his eyes and sits down next to Yohan, who gives a little wave in his direction and mutters a _Hi Hyung_, "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" 

"I suppose so, but you were late," says the older, giving him his classic tight-lipped smile.

Wooseok sighs, "Well, yeah, a classmate held me back when I was trying to leave, so," he explains. Seungwoo raises his eyebrows at him.

"A classmate?" asks Yohan, "You have friends?" he adds, Wooseok narrows his eyes. 

"Yeah, a _classmate_." he repeats, "We actually met today because I was late to class, and the only empty seat was next to him. But I like him, he's nice. He invited me to have lunch with him, but I said no because I had to come here with you guys," he says.

"Well, it's nice that you're finally making some friends that aren't us," says Seungwoo and Yohan laughs.

"As if you have any other friends! You only leave our dorm to work out _alone,_" he accuses, "And you," he points at Yohan, "Are friends with a high schooler, so don't brag too much."

"But at least I have friends, unlike you," he says, sounding really proud about it.

"Whatever, is not like I care. I have enough with you two," he huffs, taking his phone one. When he unlocks it, he sees a text from an unknown number. 

_Hi~ it's Seungyoun from Mrs. Choi's class, you asked me to text you so yeah _

Wooseok smiles at his phone and types out a response, oblivious to how Seungwoo and Yohan are looking at him.

_Hey there! Thanks for remembering, gonna save your number now_

"Who's that?" asks Yohan, trying to look at his phone screen. Wooseok hides it and hits the other in the head.

"Quit being nosy," he says, "But it's my classmate, I gave him my number in case he needed anything."

Seungwoo smirks at that, "So, this classmate of yours," he starts, "Is he cute? What's his name?"

Wooseok knows where this is going because Seungwoo is annoying like that. Nothing new, "Well, I guess he is cute, but I didn't pay much attention," he says and Seungwoo boos, he decides to ignore him, "And his name is Seungyoun, but I forgot to ask his last name."

Yohan looks at him and makes a face, "You're so boring, I thought this was gonna be spicy, like, give me something to work with," he says.

Wooseok looks at him deadpan, and flicks his forehead, "The fuck are you on about, idiot," he says, "My life is not a source of your entertainment."

"Well, clearly it isn't, your boring ass doesn't entertain anyone," says Yohan, smiling dumbly. Seungwoo snorts and high fives him.

Wooseok is friends with five-year-olds, he can't believe he hadn’t noticed before. He can't criticize Yohan for being friends with a high schooler because he's probably more mature than him. 

"Anyways," says Seungwoo, "Don't you think this is a great chance for you, Seok?"

Wooseok looks at him questioningly, "What do you mean by that?"

Seungwoo smiles and moves his hands around, "This Seungyoun boy," he says, "Maybe he can finally be the one that makes you stop crying every night about not having a boyfriend" he finishes and wiggles his eyebrows. Yohan giggles at that.

Wooseok frowns, "I don't cry about not having a boyfriend, I don't even want a boyfriend."

"Yeah, right," says Yohan, "Now say that without crying."

"Shut up," he says, "Well maybe I do want a boyfriend, whatever, but I don't care that much if I don't have one," he protests. He knows that this is a dumb discussion, that he's falling for their tricks, but he just can't have them think they're right, "And I just met Seungyoun, so I don't even know him to even think about having something with him, I'm just glad I can have a friend in that class."

Both Seungwoo and Yohan pretend to yawn at the same time, and he hates them, "Whatever, you're really boring," says Seungwoo, and then turns his face towards Yohan, "Do you have something interesting to say?" he asks, tilting his head. Yohan seems to think about it for a bit until his face lights up and he shakes his head excitedly.

"Ah! Yes!" he starts, "I enrolled into a dance club thingy today!" he does little waves with his hands and smiles until his eyes form two little crescent moons. Wooseok thinks he's adorable when he isn't being a pain in the ass.

"Dance club thingy? You mean dance class?" asks Seungwoo, and he notices he's smiling too. It's a Yohan thing, making one unable to keep a straight face.

"Yes, that," he confirms, "I'm so excited about it, I know I've never danced in my life but I still want to try. It seems really fun!" he says, and Wooseok agrees that he does sound excited, "I still haven't met anyone though, I only enrolled and left since classes are at noon."

"Well that's great Yohanie, you finally found something new to do," says Wooseok, his voice going soft. He remembers when Yohan told them how hard it was for him to tell his parents that he wanted to drop Taekwondo and study music, he feared that they would feel that he was ungrateful since he had already received a Taekwondo scholarship and was going along with it, but i just wasn't doing it for him. Luckily they're lovely people and accepted their son's wishes, but Yohan was still kind of down about it for a while, specially not having any other hobbies apart from studying. He told Wooseok and Seungwoo that even though Taekwondo wasn't his dream, he loved the atmosphere practicing with others generated. It made him feel happy. Being in a dance class is probably gonna do the same for him, so Wooseok feels relieved. 

"Yeah, I'm glad," agrees the older, smiling softly at their younger friend. He extends his hand and ruffles his hair, "Let's see if you don't suck at it, though. But knowing your annoying ass, you're probably gonna ace it," he adds, and Yohan blushes as he smiles.

"I don't know but that was very gay of you, Hyungs," says Yohan, which makes Wooseok roll his eyes, "But thank you."

"It's not gay if you say no homo," he says. Yohan cackles because of course he does, and Seungwoo nods seriously. 

He has the dumbest friends but it's okay.

* * *

When Seungyoun smashes Hangyul's door open, the other doesn't even blink.

"Hi, what's up," he greets from his bed, phone in hand, ignoring Seungyoun's state. He is a little offended that Hangyul didn't notice the crisis he currently in. But it's okay, he gonna explain it anyway.

"I met an angel," he says. Hangyul groans and turns around, muttering something like _not this again_. And Seungyoun knows he likes to overdramatize things, but Hangyul _just doesn't understand_. This isn't the same thing, so he says, "No, listen. This time I mean it, it's different," and walks towards Hangyul, shaking him. 

"I don't believe in your bullshit, Hyung," he says as he turns around to _finally_ pay attention to him.

Seungyoun jumps on the bed, crushing Hangyul a little bit. He hears the other groan but decides to ignore it, "Please, hear me out Gyul, I'm dead serious." 

"I will, but please let me at least sit, you're slowly breaking my legs," he protests. Seungyoun thinks he's exaggerating, but he still gets up to let the other get comfortable. When he's done, he sits by the end of the bed, looking at Hangyul with a smile.

"I met an angel," he repeats.

"So I've heard," says Hangyul, "Care to elaborate?" he asks. And oh is Seungyoun ready to elaborate.

"He's the prettiest boy I've laid my eyes on, you have no idea the gay panic that went through my body when he sat next to me. We share Music History, which is a painful one for me since Mrs. Choi is annoying as hell, but he made it bearable," he pauses, "You know, I can't believe I haven't seen him before. Like, yeah the semester started a week ago but still, I feel like I would have seen him anyways," he says, rushing through his words.

Hangyul puts a hand on his knee, and says "Dude, calm down, breathe."

"Sorry, I had to let it out of my chest, because I tried so hard to keep it in when we were talking after class finished," as he says this, he remembers, "Oh my fucking God, he gave me his _number_, Hangyul, I can't believe I forgot about that," Hangyul raises an eyebrow.

"His number? Like, as in," he clears his throat and makes his voice go higher,_ "text me later, baby"_ , he winks at him and Seungyoun twists his face while cringing.

"Please never do that again," he pleads, "And no, actually, he gave me his number in case one of us needed anything since we don't know anyone else in that class," he says while pouting. 

"Well that's lame," says Hangyul. And he's right, but Seungyoun is still happy to have gotten his number, "What's his name? You didn't mention that."

"His name is Wooseok," he tells him. It's such a pretty name, suits him perfectly. Hangyul frowns and tilts his head, "What?" asks Seungyoun, confused about the other's reaction.

"Wouldn't that be Kim Wooseok?" he asks. 

"I didn't get his last name, but what's up with that?" Hangyul shakes his head.

"Nothing too important, just that Kim Wooseok is the resident flower boy. Not that I give a shit about things like that, but everyone seems to like him, he has a pretty big following on Insta too," he explains. Seungyoun thinks about it and decides that if it's the same Wooseok that Hangyul it's talking about, then it makes sense. But it also means that Seungyoun has way fewer chances than he had before -and he didn't have much, to begin with.

He sighs and flops in his back, "Then he's never gonna be into me, everyone loves him," he whines. 

Hangyul chuckles, "Says you, as if you don't have half of the campus trailing behind you just because they think you're _cool_ or whatever. Sometimes I can't believe how popular your lame ass is."

"My ass is not lame, I think it's pretty okay, more than okay even," he says, smiling at Hangyul and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah I don't know about that," says the other, clearly displeased, "Anyways, aren't you going to text him?" and_ OH_ how could Seungyoun forget.

"Shit, yeah, he told me to text him so he could save my number," he takes his phone out and quickly searches for the new contact name he saved earlier. He taps on it and looks at the chat that reads _Pretty Boy _and types out a message.

Honestly, he feels good about this.

* * *

Wooseok is not feeling good about this. Not at all.

He thought he could pull the assignment out of his ass on the last minute, the tasks seemed easy enough for him to do in the short span of time. But it wasn't the case, and now that he thinks about it, he should have known better than to underestimate Mrs. Choi's abilities to make his brain work overtime. He has been stuck on the 3rd task for an hour, and he's starting to panic because there's still a lot to do, and it's already 8 pm. Since when has Music History done him dirty like this? It's not supposed to make him think so much.

He's about to go into a mental breakdown when he remembers: He's got Seungyoun's number. 

He had forgotten about it since that day, honestly. But now he's glad that he has it. Usually, Wooseok is not the type to ask others for help, but Seungyoun seemed nice enough not to be the type to deny help, so he doesn't feel bad about asking him about it. 

So Wooseok grabs his phone and opens his chat, typing out a message.

From you  
  
_Hey, Seungyoun~ sorry to bother you  
__I have a favor to ask_

He sets the phone down, and stares at his laptop screen, hoping to telepathically transmit his frustration to the object. Moments later, his phone buzzes.

From Seungyoun  
  
hi wooseok  
_dw you're not bothering  
__whats up?_

Wooseok smiles. He knew Seungyoun would be nice about it. 

From you

_Well you see, i'm having trouble with mrs choi assignment_  
_if you understand and can help me, that would be VERY COOL  
_ _but only if you can, please dont feel pressured _

From Seungyoun  
  
_of course i can help you~ _  
_ you're lucky, you just asked for the help of the best student from mrs choi's class ;)_  
_ i haven't finished mine yet either so_

From you  
  
_ lmao_  
_ thank you so much <3_  
_ uh would you mind meeting up??? i know its kinda late BUT_

From Seungyoun  
_Yes!_  
_ I mean_  
_ I wouldn't mind, yes, lets meet up****_  
_ but where_

From you  
  
_ Is my dorm (or yours) okay?_  
_ promise i'm not a creep telling you to come to my dorm at night_

From Seungyoun  
  
_lmaoo u sure?_  
_ jk _  
_ That'd be okay, just tell me your address and i'll be there~~_

* * *

"Wow you sure are lame as fuck, zero bars," says Hangyul, who Seungyoun just noticed has been reading over his shoulder the whole time, Seungyoun locks his phone and pushes him off.

"Why were you reading my texts!" he whines.

"What was it?" he starts, "lmao you sure? jk" he repeats, mocking him, "You got pretty boy texting you, asking you for help, and you suddenly become the lamest texter I've seen."

"Don't be mean, I'm nervous, okay?" he says while pouting. And it's true, he is very nervous, which is unusual for him. He might be a little shy sometimes - he tries to overcome it though - but he has never gotten nervous over_ boys_. Seungyoun is a confident man because he forces himself to be just that - Not in a bad way, it's just that Seungyoun needs it. This probably says a lot about how pretty Wooseok is, and it's also the only explanation he can come up with to justify how jittery he's acting. He has never seen a human as beautiful as Wooseok, he's out-of-this-world kinda beautiful. Maybe he isn't even human, "Oh my God, what if he's an Android?" he blurts out.

Hangyul stares at him in silence for a moment, expression blank, then sighs and turns around, walking in the direction of his room, "I'm not here for any of this, because I just _know_ you're not 100% joking," he says, "Also, stop trying to theorize about him and go get dressed, Pretty Boy is waiting for you," he points in the direction of Seungyoun's room while leaning on the frame of his door. Seungyoun nods and gets up.

He has a boy to impress.

* * *

While Wooseok waits for Seungyoun to arrive, he decides to tidy up a bit. He can't have the place be this messy when he's gonna invite someone in, especially for a first (ish) impression. He realized that this is the first time he’s invited someone over (excluding Yohan, he doesn't count) in almost a year, and it kind of saddens him. It's not like he doesn't talk to anyone, he's got some acquaintances in the different subjects he's taking, but they're just that. He used to a lot more social before, but that didn't turn out well for him in the end. He okay the way he is right now. 

The only reason he's decided to make friends with Seungyoun is that he seemed nice enough, and well, Wooseok kind of needed him. Yet, he still has to get to know Seungyoun. Not that he thinks about it, it would be kind of disappointing if he ended up being like all the other people he met.

Just as he finishes tidying up, his phone lit up with a text from Seungyoun telling him to buzz him in, and a couple of minutes later he hears a light knock on the door. He walks toward it and opens it, revealing the other boy. He looks cozy, wrapped up in a big hoodie and a beanie, "Hi," says Wooseok.

Seungyoun smiles and his eyes disappear, "Hey there."

"Please come in," he tells the other, stepping aside to let him walk in. Seungyoun thanks him and tentatively enters the room. Wooseok notices how he looks around scanning the room, almost shy. He finds it cute. There's not much to see as his place is rather small. The only thing they have going is the living room, which has a nice sofa perfect for movie nights (He, Seungwoo and Yohan give it a great use), "Thank you so much for coming, honestly, I felt like I was going to have a breakdown," he says.

Seungyoun stops in the middle of the living room, turning around to smile at him, "It's nothing, this will help me too I bet," he says dismissingly, waving his hand as if it's nothing. Wooseok smiles.

"If you say so," he says, "Let's sit on the table, so we can work more comfortably," he points at the table in the middle of the room. Seungyoun nods and follows behind.

As they sit, the other takes out his laptop and a notebook, "What is it that's giving you trouble?" he asks Wooseok.

"The 3rd one, I tried to figure out what she wants us to do with that one, but I can't come up with anything," he says, sighing. Seungyoun hums, opening his laptop and turning it on. 

"Okay, let's see," he says. From there on, they work comfortably. Seungyoun is great at explaining things, Wooseok notices. He's soft-spoken when he's trying to make Wooseok understand and it really helps. He's also _very_ smart, he had thought that he was joking when he said that he was the best student from the class, but now he doubts it was a joke. 

Once Wooseok finishes the task he was having trouble with, everything else is done quickly. Having Seungyoun's company and input helps a lot too, it's nice to work along with someone for a change. Especially if said someone is as friendly and smart as Seungyoun. 

After an hour or so, Wooseok finishes with the assignment (much later than Seungyoun). He leans back on the chair while stretching his legs and looks at the other, who is busy playing in games on his phone. 

"I'm finally done," he announces, shaking his fists in the air. Seungyoun looks up and smiles at him - it seems to be a frequent thing - putting his phone away, "Thanks a lot for the help, I seriously owe you."

Seungyoun tsks, "Please, don't even worry about it, it wasn't a big deal," he says, "But I'm glad you could finish, you should probably rest now."

"Well, first I need to eat, I'm starving," he tells him, the hunger finally catching up on him, "Would you like to order something? Unless you have to leave."

Seungyoun shakes his head, "No, I'm free now. And that would be great."

Wooseok grabs his phone from the table and unlocks it, "Would chicken be okay?"

"That'd be fantastic," he says.

Wooseok nods and sets the order. Once he's done he puts his phone down again and looks at the other, he figures this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know him better.

"So," he starts, Seungyoun raises an eyebrow, "I noticed I never asked your age, you could be my Hyung for all we know," he says. 

"I'm 23 now, my birthday was last month actually, on August 5th," he says, "Born in 1996."

"Oh, we're the same age!" says Wooseok, a little more excited now, "Well, not exactly the same age yet, but I was born in 96 too, my birthday is on October 27th," this makes him feel a little more comfortable (not that Seungyoun was anything but friendly, but still).

"1996, the best year," says Seungyoun. 

"Absolutely," he agrees. He leans on the table resting his elbows on top of it, "What's your major?" he asks. 

"I'm majoring in Composition, and I was thinking of taking a course in Music Engineering too since what I've learned about it was on my own," answers Seungyoun.

"Wow, that's cool," says Wooseok which makes the other chuckle. Maybe it might sound fake to Seungyoun, but he really finds it cool. He has never been one to be able to compose, the only thing he does is write lyrics every now and then. He admires those who are able to do it.

"What about you?"

"I'm a vocal major," he says, smiling a bit.

"I knew it, you look like one."

Wooseok hums, tilting his head to the side, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asks, and Seungyoun smiles shaking his head.

"Nothing bad, I figured that you're a Music Major since no Science Major is gonna take a History of Music class," he pauses and smirks, "Then the vocal part, well, you just have this soft aesthetic going," he explains. Wooseok doesn't know how to feel about it.

"Soft?"

"Yeah, you know, cute, tiny, the beret? A soft vocalist," at that, Wooseok blushes, which makes him a little pissed off at himself because Seungyoun just called him _tiny_ and his brain decided to find it charming instead of getting annoyed.

"I'm not tiny, take that back," he says, trying his best to sound irritated, but it ends up coming out a little more playful than he intended because Seungyoun just smiles brighter than before and coos, "I'm serious!"

"Of course you are," he says, "But I won't take it back, you are tiny. Dare I say, pushing the pocket-sized agenda," Wooseok huffs, he can't believe this man.

"You're walking on thin ice, you know?" he warns him. The other cackles

"I'm just kidding," he says, "Unless..." Wooseok bites a smile and turns his head to the side. 

"Drop it if you wanna keep your kneecaps," he says, looking back at Seungyoun.

"Wow, I see," says the older, crossing his arms over his chest and closer to him, "I come here to help you and all I get in return is a threat," he shakes his head feigning disappointment. 

Be it any other person, Wooseok would've taken it seriously. He hates asking for help and Seungyoun bringing up that he asked for_ a favor_ could have made him feel upset. But instead of that, all he feels is happy. It's fun hanging out with Seungyoun, he likes how playful the other is. So, he laughs.

"It's what you deserve for calling me tiny," he says. 

"Let's leave that in the past," says Seungyoun, "I keep my kneecaps, you keep your pride."

Wooseok gasps, "Oh this is gonna bite you in the ass later on, just wait," he says, pointing at him, "But for now, let's move on."

"Another threat," Seungyoun lifts up two fingers and continues, "I feel like I have to start keeping track of those," he says, playfully.

Wooseok smirks and glares at him, "That will depend on how you act, won't it?" 

"I'm gonna behave, I promise," says Seungyoun, sitting still and nodding, "Now tell me," he starts, "Apart from singing, do you like to do anything else?"

They talk for a bit and the food arrives 10 minutes later, so Wooseok suggests moving to the coach to eat more comfortably and while they do, they converse and learn about each other. He tells Seungyoun how he likes to write lyrics every once in a while, and the other's eyes shine bright at that, making him promise to show him some time. Wooseok finds out that Seungyoun sings too, but is now more focused on producing and composing. Wooseok notices that they have some things in common, but most importantly that they seem to match pretty well, and the conversation just flows naturally, which isn't something that happens with everyone. They talk for a while until Seungyoun realizes how late it is.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was past midnight already," says the older, as Wooseok walks him to the door.

"Wooseok shakes his hands, "No, no, please, I wanted you to stay, it was fun. I'm more worried that I kept you up so late," he says. 

Seungyoun smiles, "It's actually not that late for me, but it sure isn't an appropriate time to stay in someone else's house bothering them."

"I told you it was my idea!" Wooseok protests. 

"Still..." he says, "Well, I better leave, tomorrow I have an early start. Thank you a lot for the chicken," he gives Wooseok a thumbs up.

"No, thank _you_ for helping me, I wouldn't have been able to finish if it wasn't for your help, so yeah," he says, smiling. Seungyoun just shakes his head.

"It was nothing," he reassures him, "Bye, Wooseok. I'll text you," he says as he winks and walks away, leaving a flustered Wooseok behind, who barely manages to mutter a _bye_.

Wooseok closes the door and goes back to the couch. He plops down and looks at the ceiling, thinking about how _nice_ Seunyoun is. It has been a while since Wooseok has felt so comfortable in the presence of a person that isn't one of his friends, the most recent one being Yohan, but that was all thanks to Seungwoo who kind of adopted the little lost boy and made him move in with them. He smiles, remembering how shy Yohan used to be around both of them when he first moved in. Nowadays he's just a little shit that annoys both of them to no end, but Wooseok loves him.

Looking back, it was really fortunate that Seungwoo met Yohan while the younger was still into the whole Taekwondo thing because without his help he probably would still be doing it and hating his life.

His mind drifts back to Seungyoun, Wooseok thinks about how weird it is to feel so comfortable with someone he just met, it scares him a bit because he's not used to just accepting people that easily without overthinking their intentions, but Seungyoun just radiates genuiness in a way that Wooseok can't ever picture him being a bad person or trying to befriend him for something other than just a real friendship. Maybe it's not that deep, maybe Seungyoun will forget about him in a week and all his internal turmoil would be in vain. Maybe Wooseok is being a drama queen for no reason at all (which, big chances of that being the case). Still, he can't avoid his own mind. 

At one point in his life, he got tired of people being fake. He used to be very good at playing along with them, sometimes they even managed to deceive him into thinking they were sincere.

He used to be very popular in high school, and since in Daedeok everyone knows each other, he had many friends. Yet on his last year, he realized that no one actually cared about him, but rather they wanted to leech off his popularity to get girls. But Wooseok didn't let that change him, teenagers are supposed to be dumb and being one is weird and confusing, so he just moved on and continued being as social as before. He wasn't gonna let a little misstep make him become something he wasn't.

A year later he moved to Seoul to study, there he met Seungwoo when he started working in the same café as him. Seungwoo was older, more mature and extremely kind. Wooseok thought that he was right, teenagers are just teenagers, and one can find good people anywhere. They immediately became best friends, and since the older was from a province too, he felt a little more comfortable than being surrounded by all those born in the Capital.

As the year passed, one could say that Wooseok started to become a bit of a local celebrity in his University for some reason, his Instagram account blew up, anywhere he went on campus heads turned to look at him and people would whisper things behind their hands, not even trying to be subtle when eyeing him. Still, he always greeted them as warmly as he did before, but their smiles turned way too big and way too fake the instant he looked at them. Many times, they would approach him, make meaningless small talk, tell him how _pretty_ he looked in that picture he posted and gave him their usernames with an enthusiastic smile. They would say '_maybe we can shout each other out_', and Wooseok would just smile tightly, nodding along with them.

After some time, he started to dread the world pretty. Wooseok knows he's pretty, he used to love being called pretty, but now it's just an empty word that everyone throws at him, hoping he will appreciate their idle compliment that means nothing. 

But Wooseok is aware that people would just laugh at him if he told them how this is bothersome. Who in their right mind would be upset by people telling them they're attractive? His ex sure thought Wooseok was superficial for believing he had the right of feeling insecure when looking like _that_. He had opened up to him, on how he was tired of people throwing compliments his way in hopes of getting something out of him, how he was just so tired of being seen as just a pretty face and nothing more. That for them all his worth was on his face. His ex had laughed and said that he should be grateful he has a face that will give him everything without having to work for it, that he was just trying to make something up to feel as if he had it hard in life. It's safe to say that after that, their relationship didn't work out.

When he told Seungwoo about what his ex had said, he reassured Wooseok that what he felt was valid and that he was much more than just his exterior. But, as Wooseok said before, he can't escape his mind. And sometimes thoughts of being worthless torment him._ Was he really that useless?_

Yet, Wooseok tries his best to be positive, to push those aside and convince himself he's much more than just what's on the outside. 

So, he will give Seungyoun the benefit of the doubt, even though he already feels like the other is really different from everyone else. He sees a bright future.

As he gets lost in his thoughts, the front door opens and both Seungwoo and Yohan come in, chatting. He sits up and greets them.

"Hey, where were you both?" he asks. Yohan smiles and bounces on his feet.

"I met my dance team!" 

"You're on a team already?" he asks, and Seungwoo laughs, walking in the direction of their kitchen.

"No, no, I mean my dance... mates?" he says, unsure. 

"He means that he met with his dance class partners," says Seungwoo from the kitchen. Wooseok can hear the sound of the cabinets were open, and cutlery clinking together.

"Yeah, that," confirms Yohan, smiling once again.

"Why did it take a week for you to start with them?" he asks, as he realizes the boy had told them about the team on their lunch date the week before.

"Well, I had to do a medical check-up for them to let me practice," he explains, "They seem to be very conscious about health and stuff," Wooseok chuckles.

"Health and stuff, huh," he mocks him.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," he says, frowning, "Anyways, they were really nice! And then we went out to eat something, and I invited Seungwoo Hyung to come too because he was close by."

"And you didn't invite me, tsk," he says, shaking his head.

"Because you had a last-minute paper to finish, dumbass," yells Seungwoo from the kitchen and Yohan nods repeatedly, "Maybe if you finished on time Yohan would've invited you, but you've been whining on our group chan all day about hating your life and I figured you wouldn't be able to make it," he says, entering the room with two cups of tea in his hands. He hands one to Yohan and drinks the other. Wooseok is about to whine about him not making tea for him but Seungwoo asks, "Yo, why is there a mess in here?" he points his head in the direction of the coffee table, where the remains of the chicken he ate with Seungyoun sit.

"Oh..." says Wooseok, "That..."

"That...?" presses Seungwoo.

"I just ate chicken?" he tries.

"That's like, triple the amount you are able to eat," says Seungwoo, looking pointedly at him. Yohan smirks as he sips his tea, and Wooseok glares at him. 

"You see, I had a situation," he says. Seungwoo raises an eyebrow.

"A situation involving chicken?" asks Yohan, "Like, a chi... chikua-," Seungwoo puts a finger on top of his mouth, and Yohan goes cross-eyed to look at it.

"Don't," he says, and turns back to look at Wooseok, "So what situation?" he asks again as he takes his finger away from Yohan's mouth, and Wooseok fake laughs. He doesn't know why he feels so nervous about telling them about fucking Seungyoun coming over to help him. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Seungwoo and Yohan are some of the most annoying human beings to grace the earth, but that's just a guess.

"Well, I was having a hard time finishing my assignment," he starts, Seungwoo nods, "And I had to ask a classmate for help, so I invited him over, he helped me, we finished our assignments and I invited him to stay for dinner as a thanks," he explains. 

"Should've offered him a handjob instead," says Yohan, and Seungwoo burst out laughing.

"Ya!" Wooseok yells, what an annoying brat, "Why would I give Seungyoun a handjob!" he says, and _oh shit_, he let that slip. Seungwoo immediately catches on and his smile turns evil in a second. 

"Well, since it was Seungyoun, maybe it was more than a handjob, don't you think so, Yohan?" the younger nods, same evil smile on his face.

"I hate both of you, I already told you it's not like that," he says, starting to become frustrated, "He's just very friendly and kind, okay?"

"_So_ friendly, _so_ kind," repeats Yohan, making a quick gesture with his hand and mouth. Wooseok rolls his eyes and groans.

"You're twelve," he says, "You're literally twelve years old and your only romantic interaction was on Roblox," at that Seungwoo laughs even more, and Yohan frowns.

"I don't even play Roblox anymore!" 

"Wow that's such a great defense," says Seungwoo, sitting down next to Wooseok on the couch, "But also, Yohan was literally an Instagram fuckboy before he met us."

"Hey!" protests the younger. He looks funny with his face all red and pouting.

"You're right, but all those shirtless bed selfies were a facade to hide the fact that he played Minecraft until 2 am every day," says Wooseok, smirking and Yohan blushes all over. He likes that the subject is turning away from him and his supposed sex life.

"Stop bringing those selfies up, I told you I regret them with my life," he whines.

Seungwoo laughs, "Okay, okay. Then let's go back to Wooseok and his boyfriend," and Wooseok spoke too soon.

"Not a boyfriend," he says.

"Yet," says Yohan, composing himself way too fast to start mocking him again.

"You're extremely annoying and I hate you, I'm off to bed," he says, getting up and walking to his room. Before he closes the door he hears Seungwoo talking to Yohan.

"He's so gonna date that dude," he says, and Wooseok feels the blood run-up to his face.

"He definitely is," agrees Yohan. 

He is so _not_ going to.

* * *

"Sup, fucker," is the way Hangyul greets him when he gets back to their shared dorm. 

"Hello," he greets, "I have to announce that I'm gay," he stands in the middle of the room, staring at Hangyul who sighs from the sofa where he's sitting watching The Office.

"And we love you for that," he says. Seungyoun knows he's trying to evade the overbust of feelings that are about to come out from him, but no can do.

"No, Hangyul, you don't understand," he tries again, "I am the gayest person that has ever walked on the surface of the earth," Seungyoun moves to sit down next to Hangyul, "And it's all because of Wooseok."

"You being the gayest person on earth is highly debatable considering that sometimes you look like a Soundcloud rapper," says Hangyul, still not looking at him, "But if you want to tell me about your heart boner for Pretty Boy you can do it, no need to introduce it like that."

He thinks that Hangyul could play along a little better, but the slight interest is enough for him to continue, "Okay, so," he gets more comfortable on the couch and shakes Hangyul's shoulder, "You have no idea how fucking cute he is Gyul," he whines, and the other _finally_ has the decency to look at him, "He's just the cutest baby I've seen and I'm not okay, this is not okay," his friend smiles, "And he's really funny too, the absolute combo. Looks_ and_ personality? Unheard of!"

Hangyul raises his eyebrows and gives him a tight-lipped smile, "You seem smitten," he observes. Seungyoun rolls his eyes.

"Of course I'm smitten, how could I not be? I'm just a gay boy, weak for pretty boys," he explains, "And Wooseok just happens to be the prettiest of boys."

"I still haven't seen a picture of him, but if he is the Kim Wooseok I told you about then I agree," says the other, looking back at the TV, "But it's still fun to have you whining like this on my shoulder."

"Maybe if you weren't single you would understand," he says, sticking out his tongue at his friend. Hangyul chuckles and looks at him again.

"You are single too, headass, and for all you know Pretty Boy could have zero interest in you," he points out, and ouch, he didn't have to go there. But Seungyoun is nothing if not persistent.

"He is my boyfriend, it's just that he doesn't know that yet," he says.

Hangyul frowns and smirks, "You know, that sounds extremely stalkerish," he says, grimacing, "Maybe I should send him a DM to stay away from your creepy ass."

"I was just kidding!" he protests, "This is the reason everyone says you're a het," he presses pokes a finger against Hangyul's chest, "You act like one, a true gay would understand the joke," Hangyul looks at him unphased.

"You know that the reason you never got laid on freshmen year was that every boy you flirted with thought you were trying to pull a prank on them, right?" he says, Seungyoun gasps, "You looked like a straight frat boy, so don't try to come for me because at least boys believed I was into them when I flirted."

"That's not true, there's an explanation for freshman year!" he says, voice going higher in pitch, "It all happened because Jimin was drunk of her ass and made me drag her to her room, then she fell asleep on top of me and I had to stay the whole night in there so everyone thought we were fucking," he pouts, "She ruined all my potential hookups until I finally managed to clean my reputation."

"Clean my reputation he says," Hangyul huffs out a laugh, "I don't know if what you did can be classified as that but go off," Seungyoun shivers as the memories come back to him.

"We don't talk about that," he reminds him, poking his chest again, "Anyways, going back to what really matters: Wooseok."

"Though we were done with little dude, what else do you have to say?" he asks. And oh boy, Seungyoun thinks, there's a lot to say about Wooseok. They talked about so much, the other boy told him so many things about himself and he was fascinated by everything he had to say. He can't get his thoughts in place so he just mentions the first Wooseok fact that comes to his head.

"There's just so much to talk about! Did you know that he _draws_? And he does it so well! He showed me pictures of his drawings and they were amazing, he's _so_ talented," he pauses and sighs, thinking about how incredible the other boy is, "I'm gonna vomit," he says, plopping down on Hangyul's shoulder. The other pushes him off and makes a face.

"That's intense and disgusting," he says, "Also, it seems like it's the same Wooseok I told you about, he posts pictures of his drawings on Insta, and he's really good so it can't be just a coincidence."

Seungyoun's face brightens up at that "What's his handle?" he asks.

"Isn't that stalkerish, once again?" says Hangyul, smirking.

"Shut up, you have it too, it's not like his social media is a private thing that nobody can know about," he retorts, "You yourself said he has many followers, I think it's unfair that _you_ get to see his pretty pictures and I don't."

"Well, for starters, I'm not trying to get in his pants, am I?" asks Hangyul, still not budging.

"I sure hope you aren't, that would be awkward," he says to which Hangyul grins. Seungyoun glares at him, "Don't," he says, "Just give me his handle, it's not a big deal."

"Okay, then. I'll send you the link, but please stop bothering me," he says, "Go rub one off in your room or whatever, but let me enjoy my daily dose of Jim Halpert."

"Thank you so much, Gyul!" he throws himself at Hangyul and rubs his cheek against the other. 

"You're so annoying!" he says, pushing Seungyoun off for the nth time, "Just go."

Seungyoun blows him a kiss and hops to his room with his phone in hand. 

He gets there and lays down in bed, checking the link Hangyul sent him. He opens it and the Instagram profile of _kwooseok_ pops up, and he's immediately greeted by Wooseok's beautiful face on the profile picture, so he clicks follow without giving it a second thought.

He stays like that, scrolling through Wooseok's pictures and internally (sometimes externally) screaming at how pretty he looks. There are mostly selfies, just a couple of very aesthetic pictures taken from afar on campus or cafes, he takes a moment to wonder who might have taken them.

Seungyoun feels the urge to like all of them, but he doesn't want to seem desperate <strike>or creepy</strike>, so after scrolling all the way down to his first post, he closes the app before accidentally making a fool of himself - He can't have that happen now when he can prevent.

He lays there thinking about how lovely Wooseok is and smiles. It has been a while since he last liked a person this much, and it's an exciting feeling. The giddiness makes his body feel like it's floating in a bed of clouds instead of the shitty mattress that he can't bother to change. Wooseok is so, so_ pretty _thatSeungyoun had trouble functioning whenever he looked at him with his big eyes and asked him a question about their assignment. He wanted to throw everything away and just kiss his pout when he was concentrating. Hangyul would call him creepy if he told him, but he just can't help it.

Maybe this is the Kim Wooseok effect, he thinks. The way his tummy fills with butterflies as if he's a teenager once again. Though if he thinks about it, has he ever felt this way over someone? On top of that, someone he met just a week ago? There's no way this is normal, but Seungyoun has never been one to overthink his actions and feelings, he's careful when he was to be but right now everything feels just right. He's not gonna be the one to stop himself from feeling happiness, the universe does that enough already. 

He tries not to get ahead of himself though because he doesn't know what Wooseok thinks of him, whether he likes him or not. Hell, he doesn't even know if Wooseok likes boys.

His phone pings with a notification, and he unlocks to check.

_kwooseok started following you._

He smiles and sighs dreamily, hoping everything will work out. 

_Damn, he hopes it works out._

**Author's Note:**

> HI DID YOU ENJOY THOUGHTS?
> 
> cute comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated <3 and leave suggestions if you feel like it
> 
> Yell at me on here [hswflash](https://twitter.com/hswflash)


End file.
